Rodney
Rodney,' '''labeled '''The Country Boy', was a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, and was placed on Team Kinosewak. Biography The tall and muscular farm boy who is cute and very shy. At first glance he seems tough because he's so big and strong, but in reality he's very sweet and gentle. Rodney grew up with his dad and 5 little brothers on a farm. As a result he's painfully shy around girls, and usually seen blushing, but poetic and eloquent when he's alone in the confessional. We later discover his eloquence stems from extensive reading of romance novels. He's a serial monogamist and falls hard for any girl who's sweet to him, and as soon as another girl is sweet to him(more like control and hurt him) he falls for her and then feels like he has to "break up" with the first girl. Since he babbles incoherently whenever he talks to girls none of them ever understand they were ever in a relationship or that they're being dumped. Personality Rodney can be very sweet, caring, and concerned for others. Unfortunately, his most useful quality is his large size as opposed to his brain. He tends to mistake simple moves from the female contestants - such as offering him food, touching his hand, or warning him about feces on the ground - as acts of love, and immediately falls for them. To his credit, he is determined to be monogamous and is considerate of the girl who loses his affections. The subject never reciprocates his feelings. In fact, the girl in question usually doesn't even share regular conversations with Rodney. As a result, she is always dumbfounded when he breaks up with her. Rodney is quite poetic while in the confessional; however, in the face of a girl, he has a terrible habit of stumbling over his words until they do not flow together at all. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island= He is first seen sitting next to Shawn, who is obsessed with his brains. As the zeppelin crashes, Rodney is later seen opening his parachute and then landing with Scarlett and Topher. Info *Personality: Shy, sweet, gentle, lovable, nervous, cute, handsome *Appearance: Tall, slender, muscular, fair skin, freckled cheeks, rosy complexion, orange hair, dimple on his chin, a gap in his teeth, navy blue ankle-length overalls with light blue edges, a pocket in front of his tummy, yellow buckles, a white shirt with grey edges underneath, orange and white sneakers Audition Tape Like the other contestants, Rodney makes an audition tape. He says that if he is picked for Total Drama he will be leaving special ones behind. However he cannot decided who exactly is his true love, and ends up thinking that they'll worry about him finding another. Then he says what the chances are of that happening. In it, we are also foreshadowed his weakness for falling for several women. Original Design Rodney more or less stayed the same from his original design to his current one. He originally had orange eyebrows instead of the common black. The edges of his sleeves were black instead of gray. His overalls were a lighter shade of blue and the buckles were blue instead of yellow. Finally, his shoes were brown and black instead of orange and white. Trivia *Rodney has a similar look to the character Wreck-It Ralph from the Disney Movie "Wreck-It Ralph" and the American country artist Johnny Cash. *Rodney has a similar colour scheme to Scott from the 2nd generation cast. *Rodney is the first male and the second person overall from the 3rd generation to use the confessional. * He is confirmed to live on a farm. * He has 5 little brothers. Gallery File:HiRodney.jpg|Rodney. WowYouCanTELLHesGonnaGoFar.jpg|Rodney sneaking around in the bushes. She_thinks_she_owns_her_standards_smh.jpg|Rodney being rejected by Amy. U7.png J.png Lllll.png Pp.png 22.png 222.png Jmkmm.png Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.png|Rodney fall in love Jasmine again Fgb.png|rodney 1st time seeing Jasmine Sameyloweee.png|Rodney falls for Amy or Samey pretending to be Amy Lololol.png|OH COME ON Rodney.png|Rodney for the first time Rodney FreshTV Official.png RodneyProfile.jpg|Rodney's concept design Total-drama-pahkitew-island-rodney-org.png|Rodney's rotations RodneyOfficial.png Total-drama-pahkitew-island-rodney-org.png 640px-Screenshot 2014-06-28-20-15-27.png Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Team Kinosewak Category:Non-Merge Category:Farm Children Category:Kind-Hearted Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Clueless Characters Category:Useless Characters Category:Quirky Characters Category:Weird Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Category:Interactions Category:Weirdoes Category:Good Natured Characters Category:LoveSick Characters Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Shy Characters Category:Muscular Characters Category:Tall Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Quiet Characters Category:Slender Characters Category:Farmers Category:Fair Skin Category:Freckled Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Parody Characters Category:Cute Characters